


肌膚渴求症

by bayholy0619



Series: 【BruceDick】肌膚渴求症 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 征車梗，建基此前提的任何車梗





	肌膚渴求症

男人霸道地扳過自己的下巴，張開嘴巴想要阻止，卻讓男人剩虛而入。任男人的舌鑽入自己嘴巴中，他控制不了自己的渴求，阻止不了自己的舌頭和聲音，想要男人佔有自己，把自己整個佔有。深入自己，抱緊自己，把自己弄壞也沒關係。男人的樣子一直看不清，但Dick覺得會是自己最愛的人，而最愛的人向來也沒有疑問，Bruce。Dick意識到自己在作夢，但他並不想醒過來，只有在夢中才會實現的事，他想沉醉在裡面，哪怕多一秒也沒差。在夢中就不用忍耐，也不用想太多。男人把自己拉過來，閉上雙目享受那麼一刻。男人按摩著自己的後頸以致背再至腰側，男人向自己的下方進攻，自己渴望已久的位置。有什麼又熱又硬的東西強撐開自己，但自己一點也不想停下來。自己好像已熟悉了一切的步驟，調整自己的呼吸和肌肉，讓男人進入自己體內。男人的玩意一直進攻那裡，自己已忍不下任何聲音，更忍不住抱緊想要男人的吻。他情迷的時候到底會是什麼樣子?Dick突然有點好奇，所以他把男人拉過來想看清楚。然而眼前的人改變了，黑髮金瞳且古銅色肌膚，Dick認得他，猛禽!

“你作得很好，Talon。”

“不!”

Dick馬上翻開被子，急促喘氣和四周觀察，他在哪裡?有那麼一刻腦海對眼前一切分析不能，他往窗外跑，跑出陽台。他是誰?Dick Grayson，aka Nightwing。最後的記憶停留在看到Batman，然後陷入了大爆炸……他死了。但現在顯然沒有，他只是昏迷了也說不定。但為什麼現在他沒有穿著Nightwing制服，有誰替他換了衣服了嗎?是猛禽嗎?想到這Dick立馬想吐出來，他和猛禽作了什麼?到底之前發生了什麼事?

“Dick!”

有人把自己從陽台扯回來，誰?強而有力的臂環圍繞著自己，對方一直在喚自己的名字。Dick的呼吸慢慢的恢復正常，自然地調整呼吸至與男人一樣。轉頭看著保護了自己的人，Bruce。多懷念的聲音和呼吸，Bruce應該才剛洗完澡，但他沒有時間擦擦身體便穿著浴袍衝出來，頭髮仍不停流出水珠不斷並沾濕他們二人和地毯。Bruce顯然並沒在意自己腳下那價值不菲的地毯，也沒在意自己雙眼早已佈滿血絲，更不在意那雙誇張的眼袋。他只是剛走開一下下，自找到Dick並把他帶回家已經快3天了，Bruce一直都不敢離開一步。直到Alfred表示他應該要把從法庭那帶回來的味道﹑灰塵和污血也洗去，Dick醒來也不會想見到一個看下去糟透了的男人。所以他才走開一下下，他草草用熱水沖洗自己，身上有著大小不一程度的傷口但之前已叫Alfred幫忙處理過。原本水應該不要碰到傷口才是，但Bruce已經不太想避開傷口增加洗澡的時間，他只想看著Dick醒來第一眼是他自己。

他聽到Dick大叫，他在抗拒著什麼似的，同時也害怕著什麼，Bruce猜他應該還沒能從昏迷前的事緩過來，PTSD也在Bruce的預想內，但這真的不是好時機。關上水源，隨便套上浴袍奔出，看到Dick半個人掉在陽台外，他沒意識到自己在哪，Bruce就知道自己不應該離開Dick!把人馬上拉回來抱緊，不要再離開我，我也不想再見到你在我眼前消失，一刻也不想。Dick掙扎，他沒認出自己。Bruce再收緊手臂，直到Dick冷靜下來前他才不會放手，這樣也能避免Dick再傷害自己。

“Dick……是我。”

“Bruce……?”

青年在自己懷內慢慢停止掙扎，轉為抓緊自己的雙臂，但Bruce知道他仍在發抖。

“發惡夢了嗎?沒事的，我在這裡。”

“嗯，發惡夢了。”

那也只是夢，沒事的。

Dick搬回自己的房間，他總不能一直都待在Bruce的睡房，他已經不是小孩了，他沒理由再待在Bruce的睡房與Bruce同床並向他撒嬌。當年的日子，是孩子的權利，長大了離開了同時也意味著你放棄了，Dick。然而情況一點也沒有好轉，除了那不堪的污穢想法外，還有很多Dick害怕的東西在夢中出現。他夢到自己穿著黑金色的制服，他跳躍在哥譚的夜空，他衝入了每一個家庭或辦公室裡，向準目標的要害，一刀刺下去，一擊斃命，在目標的同事﹑朋友或是家人面前。血濺到自己的臉上，沒關係，反正是黑色的根本看不到。

貓頭鷹法庭向你問好。

“不!”

“Dick!”

自家中成員越來越多開始，Bruce把他們的房間安排也整頓了一次。Damian的睡房在Bruce睡房旁邊，再旁邊就是Dick的。另外一側是Jason的房間，對面是Tim﹑Cass和Steph的。Bruce要確保他隨時能知道最在意的人們情況，任何時候。所以每晚Dick慘叫他都聽見，他每次都會跑向Dick的身邊，就算自己要夜巡時他也讓Alfred隨時待在Dick身邊，所有情況都要向他報告。Dick的夢魘並沒有減少，每晚都會被惡夢折磨到慘叫醒過來那麼3﹑4次。每次都不同理由，Dick並不會把所有夢都說清楚，而Bruce也不在意夢中的內容，他更在意Dick的精神狀態。

“我要離開這裡。”

“Dick!不管你夢到什麼，那都不是真的。”

“我殺了你，你怎能說那都不是真的!”

你的屍體就在我眼前，手上的雙刃流著鮮血，Batman的鮮血。我踩在你的身上，向著你的頭﹑四肢和腰狠狠踩下去，我聽到骨頭碎裂的聲音，然而你都沒有反應，你成了冷冰冰的一具屍體，我殺了你!

“有誰知道那不會成真?讓我走，Bruce!”

“你哪裡都不能去!Dick，你是我見過意志最堅定的人，對抗它，堅持作你自己，讓你作主導。”

“Bruce，我不行。”

“你可以的，Dick。你一定可以的。”

Dick看著那雙沉穩的藍色，就是這雙眼讓他沒有迷失，就是這雙眼了。Bruce抱緊他，讓他以前所未有的距離正眼看著自己，哦……他果然愛這個男人。Dick慢慢靠上，此時的Bruce是多麼堅定，他就是愛這個堅定的男人，任何時候都愛他。然而Bruce閃過了他的示意，他放開了Dick，彷彿剛剛那個氣氛並不存在。

“我之前在法庭電腦裡拿到的資料可能會有助你的精神狀況，跟我下去作個檢查。”

“……好。”

Bruce的故意和拒絕，總是那麼清晰。

看著Dick躺在檢查儀器裡，Bruce腦海揮之不去的影像讓他煩惱不已。剛剛Dick想吻他吧，而他避開了。你不能回應他，你不能給他希望，Bruce Wayne。就算你真的愛他，與他一樣。你也不能回應他，你已經把這個年輕人的人生拉入了這個英雄事業中，你差點把他的生命也賠上了，你別再把這年輕人拉入到更回不了頭的深淵，這樣不對。他應該去追求更好，更會回應他的人，男女也沒差，Barbara可以，Starfire也沒差，甚至Wally或者其他伙伴也可以，只是不能是你，Bruce Wayne，你不值得。

“檢查結果出來了，剛剛我發現營養倉的程式。”

Talon每晚都會回到倉內，向Dick索取能力﹑經驗和戰鬥技巧，他們並沒強到能控制到底哪些東西流入Talon體內，而且經驗某程度上是記憶的累積，因此他們把Dick的記憶全盤複製過去。但與此同時，Dick也受到影響，Talon的記憶也反向流到Dick的大腦內，以致出現Dick的大腦精神混亂，腦海不停浮現一些與自己記憶不符的影像片段，那些是Talon本身的記憶。這同時意味著Talon和猛禽的關係，想到此Dick再次吐出胃液。醒過來後他的身體一直處於不穩定狀態，不管吃多少也會吐出來，以致Dick不想再吃任何東西。Dick知道是怎麼回事。他的夢魘大多圍繞殺人和與猛禽纏綿的片段，他知道都是真的。Bruce馬上給他一杯清水，讓Dick至少好過一點。

“慢慢喝，一會我叫Alfred給你一點運動飲品。”

一切都不是真的，Dick。那是Talon的記憶，不是你的記憶，你什麼也沒作過。

一段時間後，Dick的情況有好轉，Bruce默默觀察。Bruce不同意讓Dick回布魯德海文，但他已經可以夜巡了。起初自己也不肯讓他那麼快便復職，但他堅持且毫無疑問地表現出超水準，他仍是那個在空中飛翔的藍色大鳥。但另一方面，Bruce也留意到Dick的身體動作比以往更纏人，他有意無意也喜歡與人身體接觸，他抱Alfred的力度比以往更甚，更別提Jason他們都一直抗議Dick的身體接觸，有什麼不同了，他們下意識的感受到。Bruce也一樣，總覺得Dick有那麼一絲別樣情愫在裡面，他的動作，比之前更親密，近到讓人起了戒心。這不正常，Dick不應該會給人這樣的感覺。

所以Bruce故意讓今晚不夜巡，他輕輕的待在Dick的房外，觀察著他的一舉一動。他聽到Dick輕哼，但不像在哼歌或什麼，更像……

“阿……就是那裡。”

Bruce立馬有種想要離去的意思，他無意聽自己搭擋晚上的私人時間，那帶點迷惑人心的話和水聲，同為男人的他並不陌生。他理應馬上迴避，這是屬於Dick的時間，他不會想知自己晚上時間竟然被自己的搭擋聽得那麼一清二楚。Bruce馬上想要離去，但他雙腳又不聽使喚，他內心深處想知道到底是誰，是自己嗎?那個只待在Dick腦海中安慰他的人。

“就是那裡……阿……對，很棒，猛禽。”

猛禽?Bruce想起那個少有能衝入蝙蝠洞並成功救走Talon的橘色身影，他作過調查，那個人是猛禽。Dick的腦海中是他?為什麼?一些不願意理解的答案被Bruce排出腦外，他沒想過Dick有沒有鎖上門，反正以他的力度門總是那麼輕易便能撞開。手勁一下，那個門鎖有沒有壞掉其實他也不太在意，也不成阻礙。他腦海現在只充斥著憤怒，為什麼是他?誰也沒差，為什麼是那個綁架你的人!Dick看著自己的房間被突如其來攻入，那個本來充斥他數個晚上腦海安慰他的男人。每個不用夜巡的晚上，他都幻想Bruce安慰自己，Bruce的身影會蓋去夢中抱著Talon的猛禽身影，他可以想像是Bruce抱自己。但每次發泄過後，悔恨和罪惡感便會隨即湧上心頭，每一次都是這樣。Bruce很明顯的拒絕你，你不應該用那個男人來作幻想，你不應該這樣，你太髒了Dick Grayson。

“……半夜偷聽別人夜生活不是好行為阿，Bruce。”

“你知道自己在作什麼嗎?”

“我就是想要阿，還是說你連這點自由都不讓我擁有嗎?”我就說讓我離開，為什麼你又不聽?

“你可以叫任何名字，但不能是猛禽!”

“那我找Clark就可以嗎?說真的兒時偶像也很讓人興奮。”

“他不會答應的。”

“或許我可以去試試讓Ivy研發一種催情劑，用完還會失憶的，對他也好。”他不能再把任何人拖入這渾水中。

“夠了!你不可以用Cl……那個人的名字!任何你認識的人也不可以!”Bruce不想再提到Clark的名字，那個擁有超級聽力的傢伙有時也很八卦。

“為什麼?因為你不想聽到朋友的名字被我用作幻想對象嗎?還是因為……你喜歡他?”Batman和Superman的緋聞也不是第一次聽見。

“我不明白你在說什麼!Dick，你想作的事我可以用任何方法幫你，但你不能用任何認識之人名字。”

空氣寂靜，Bruce不明白自己剛剛到底說了些什麼，他也不明白Dick為何會如此偏激。但Bruce這刻很討厭這樣的自己，明明已經作好了要讓Dick找到更好的心理準備，那為什麼他還不讓Dick作這種事?因為不能是猛禽，Dick不知道他想要的是什麼，Bruce只可以這樣歸納。

“什麼也可以嗎?”

“我能力內的話。”

“那……你找人回來給我。”

一個可以滿足他身體的男人，他要男人，他要被人抱在懷內，直到腦海夢中的那個身影再也不出現為止。Bruce的眼神顯示出他被嚇到了，從而Dick也意識到自己的要求多荒唐，Bruce必然不會答應。他會離開Bruce身邊，他要回布魯德海文，不會有事的。或許當中的夢會繼續纏繞他，但總比一直待在Bruce身邊被罪惡感一天又一天的折磨好。

“你要答應我的條件，我才會……找人給你。”

之後Bruce說什麼了?他沒聽見，反正也不是什麼重要的事了。重點是他……竟然答應了，讓不認識的男人碰自己，這種荒唐的事竟然在Bruce嘴巴中說出來了。活該，是你自己要求的，也是你自己找來的，Dick Grayson。

他們約法三章:

在整個過程中，Dick要戴面具並關上視覺系統，以保護雙方的身份

不可以無套

不可以接吻

只要遵守上方三規則，Dick可以要求任何形式﹑時間和地點

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 征車梗，建基此前提的任何車梗


End file.
